simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Rights In Constantine
The Gendarmarie Imperio (警察庁 Kerentang-chō) is an agency administered by the National Public Safety Commission of the Cabinet Office in the cabinet of Constantine, and is the central coordinating agency of the police system. They also serve as enforcers of the rights in Constantine. Unlike comparable bodies like the Aussenpol or the Highlandic Police, the GI have an intensive training curriculum which borderlines that of the Special Forces. Human Rights Human Rights are a complicated subject in Constantine, a nation inhabited by a warlike people, Constantinos have a mixed feelings on Human Rights for certain situations, Constantine has a large Elven Population, which are not human, also Constantine has a notorious treatment of convicted under its strict laws. Various nations have condemn the nation for it’s brutal laws and many more have praised it’s effects. Civil Rights: Discrimination, Racism and Hateful actions are illegal in Constantine, even to speak out against a certain creed, faith, race, species and or ethnicity is punishable by an X amount of years in the Gulags. Race Relations in Constantine are actually very fragile, while all consider themselves Constantino, many of the peoples of whom the Constantino people directly hail from (the Comanche, Azumi, Tatenokai, Kuetonese Peoples) rather not intergrate into the mixture, living in the wild. Many have begun to view them as uncivilized but the situation never escalates into violence, the people generally refer to the indigenous as the “Xiahu” or the Predecessors. Prisoner Rights: There are no rights for Prisoners who have been convicted of the following: Rape, Murder, Child Rape, Child Abuse, Child Abandonment, Child Trafficking, Selling Liquor to an Minor( Counts as Drug Trafficking), Attempted Murder, Spouse Abuse, Drug Trafficking and Adultery. Constantino Prisons (GULAG) are not meant to reform, but to punish harshly those who defy it’s laws, purposely unmaintained, they are known to be very filthy, to the point that the execution rooms are never washed out and are even used as solitary confinement, the life expectancy of the GULAG is 15 weeks. Foreign Residents: Foreign Nationals living in Constantine enjoy most of the rights enjoyed by citizens but of the following, They are not subject to the monthly draft, they are banned from military service. They cannot take part in the National Fitness Census, a program of intense and punishing feats that the majority of Constantinos can perform due to National Law of Fitness, failure to become fit can make life extremely dangerous since The wild life of Constantine, namely it’s predators outnumber the current population 8 to 1. They cannot invest in Companies, but in private businesses in their area. Their freedom to travel is vastly restricted to the same routes taken by tourist, for various security reasons, Foreign Nationals cannot travel to where ever they would like, The Dai Li keep a very tight watch as well as the citizens of Constantine on FN movements if they do indeed try to violate this law. Citizens Rights: Citizens rights are those defined by the Constitution of Constantine, However rights can be stripped if Convicted of a heinous crime, or branded a traitor. Traitor/Rebels: Generally once the act of treachery against the State or Agression towards the people, results in automatic withdrawl of citizenship and human rights in the eyes of the Imperial Forces or the Gendarmerie Imperio. Category:Imperial Union of Constantine